gravity falls variables
by Coco Moka-tea
Summary: Cortos, no tan cortos y quizá algo largos: sobre la familia Pines, sus amigos y enemigos.


Celos

Dipper estaba celoso de Mabel. Cosa que por sí sola lo hacía sentir horrible, sin embargo, lo que lo hacía sentir peor era su motivo para estarlo: no era porque su gemela fuese mejor socializando o porque fuese increíblemente hábil con sus manos o que ésta tuviese mejor coordinación y aptitudes deportivas o mayor altura… mierda, había demasiadas razones… pero no, no era ninguna de ellas. Lo que estaba matando a Dipper Pines era la única diferencia entre ambos que se volvería realmente notoria en algunos años, el género. La naturaleza era increíblemente injusta, no se trata de que él quisiera ser mujer, sino que Stan siempre consentiría y justificaría a Mabel y que Ford, por su lado y a pesar de verse identificado con Dipper, la trataba como una princesa, aunque claro, el hombre no había tenido contacto con ningún ser humano en treinta años y de repente tiene que tratar con uno de los seres más delicados y complejos según la masculinidad: una linda niñita.

Dichas circunstancias volvían las reglas de la cabaña del misterio bastante simples: si Mabel decía azul, era azul, o harían que fuese azul, aunque sea a puñetazos o por medio de armas laser. Y en cuanto a la contraparte de la fémina, no podía negar que sus dos tíos le tenían un gran afecto, pero era doloroso ver como Stan la tenía como su mayor orgullo y sentía un pinchazo en el pecho al ver como Ford la dejaba sentarse en su regazo, ella viendo televisión y él releyendo las anotaciones de su diario, así como que siempre que el autor llevaba una nueva criatura, relativamente inofensiva, era a la niña a quien primero se la mostraba o como el anciano que vivía despreciando las muestras de afecto besaba en la frente a la pequeña todas las noches luego de un gran abrazo. Parecía imposible que una sola diferencia cambiara de forma tan radical el comportamiento de sus tíos que, por cierto, con él, Stan era condescendiente y Ford tremendamente exigente.

¿Qué no tenía pruebas?, ja, solo tenía que pensar en lo ocurrido hace dos noches: Ford y los dos niños habían ido a observar el cielo nocturno por una lluvia de estrellas, si bien, era verano el ambiente estaba fresco, no como para tiritar, pero quizá sí para abrazarse a sí mismos. Mabel se pegó a Ford mientras ocultaba medio rostro en el cuello de su suéter y éste al ver a la niña con frío la cargó para depositarla entre sus piernas, luego la envolvió un poco con su sobretodo café y para evitar que éste se moviese abrazó con su diestra a la pequeña toda envuelta. Mabel, ahora recargada en la espalda de su tío y bastante cubierta desde todos los flancos, se dedicó a mirar el cielo, esto sin notar la mirada de incredulidad de Dipper ¿de aquí a cuando Ford había dejado de ser el anciano huraño que no paraba de repetir que no se podía confiar en nadie para pasar a ser el tierno abuelito súper empalagoso?

¿No es suficiente? Bueno, quizá sea hora de mostrar la prueba B, lo ocurrido la siguiente mañana: Stan estaba dispuesto a preparar el desayuno para todos los Pines, sin embargo, tendrían que decidir o haría huevos con tocino o panqueques o waffles o tostadas; es decir tendrían que llegar a un acuerdo. Dipper quería huevos revueltos y tocino al puro estilo "desayuno de hombre", y Stan estaba secundando esa idea, Ford por su parte prefería un par de tostadas con mantequilla y una taza de café negro, Mabel fue la última en hablar a causa de no poder decidirse entre waffles o panqueques, eligió la segunda opción. El menor de los Pines ya saboreaba sus deliciosos huevos y su tocino recién hecho justo cuando frente a sí colocaban un plato con panqueques de moras, los favoritos de su hermana mayor, el niño miro atónito al anciano aun con el sarten y espátula en manos, en su cara se leía un bastante obvio "¿qué demonios pasó con mi desayuno de hombre?" Stan se encogió de hombros y posteriormente respondió: "Se me antojaron los panqueques de repente y el dos contra uno cambió, lo siento, niño". Los dos ancianos comieron sin la menor queja.

¿Todavía parece una ridiculez?, bien, ¿y si supieran que esa tarde Ford y Stan se pelearon por Mabel?, la niña quería jugar un videojuego, todo bien, hasta que resulta que se necesitaba otro jugador, a Dipper no le apetecía y se negó, aquí el primer problema, a Mabel se le aguaron los ojos, Wendy y Soos ya se habían ido, no quería molestar a sus dos grandes amigas, además que seguro se le pasaban las ganas de jugar para cuando éstas llegaran a la cabaña, era un primer gran problema. La Pines sacudió un rato a su hermano en una fuerte suplica, enojado Dipper le dio un manotazo y un fuerte grito que llamó la atención de los dos ancianos. Hacer llorar a la niña de los ojos de dos viejos gruñones no fue la mejor idea que se le pudo ocurrir a Dipper. Con Stan cargando a Mabel y Ford animándola con uno de sus nuevos inventos, así como ambos hombres pasando de vez en cuando una mirada de molestia sobre el niño Mabel volvió a sonreír, tristemente, pero sonrió, y sin más le pidió disculpas a su gemelo, quizá dándose cuenta de lo mucho que atosigaba a Dipper.

Los ancianos no muy conformes dejaron pasar la situación y le preguntaron, de manera específica, a la niña la razón del alboroto. La pequeña contó la breve anécdota y en un chispazo preguntó a sus tíos si alguno podía jugar con ella, ese fue el error fatal. Ambos ancianos se mostraron reacios, hasta que miraron a la pequeña y en un golpe de entusiasmo ambos aceptaron jugar, al mismo tiempo, Mabel sonrió… había un problema más, sólo tenían dos controles.

Ambos ancianos primero intentaron cederse el mando que no ocupaba su sobrina, pero de manera extraña la situación terminó en una lucha por este, muchas cosas fueron echadas en cara en ese momento y al final la niña decidió que sería una competencia: Stan vs Ford y el ganador de esta jugaría con Mabel, Ford ganó, su ventaja, pese a no conocer bien la tecnología moderna, era que su visión era levemente mejor que la de su hermano y que aprendía rápido. Contra la niña perdió en la primera partida, pero esto solo hizo sonreír al viejo mientras miraba la danza de la victoria de Mabel, por su parte Stan más que celebrar la victoria de su sobrina festejaba la derrota de su hermano gemelo.

La noche cayó y Dipper estaba sentado en los escalones a fuera de la cabaña del misterio.

–Hey, bro-bro, el tío Stan quiere que vayamos a cenar – Mabel se asomó desde la puerta de la cabaña, en cuanto su hermano se pusiera de pie tenía planeado gritar "el último en llegar es un Northwest"; sin embargo, Dipper no se movió ni un musculo– ¿Bro?

–Ve tú, no tengo hambre.

–Dipper…

–Regresa adentro, Mabel.

– Pero los tíos se van a preocupar.

–Solo se preocuparían si tardas más en entrar.

–¿Qué intentas decir? – Mabel dejo caer el brazo que abrazaba la puerta, sus dedos temblaban en un intento de hacer un puño.

–¿La niña favorita es lenta? –Dipper se negaba mirar a su hermana, sabía que la estaba hiriendo pero su enojo lo dominaba.

–Dipper –Mabel forzó una sonrisa tambaleante– no hay favoritos en una familia, todos son únicos y especiales a su modo.

–Mmm…

Al ver la falta de respuesta de Dipper, Mabel salió por completo de la cabaña y fue a sentarse junto a su querido hermano cinco minutos menor, dudando sobre qué decir, ya que casi siempre arruinaba todo cuando la situación requería de elocuencia, colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su gemelo y este la miró.

–No hay favoritos, pero ¿sabes?, si los hubiera… tu serías mi favorito, Bro –Dipper miró a Mabel, la niña le miraba con un gran cariño y ni una pizca de resentimiento por sus horribles palabras, él se sentía un estúpido por enojarse con ella.

Un incómodo abrazo de hermanos después…

–Gracias, Mabs, pero seamos honestos eres la favorita de nuestros tíos, además de donde sacaste ese cliché de "todos son únicos y especiales a su modo", es ridículo –Dipper vio como la sonrisa de Mabel caía a la vez que lo hacía su risa.

–Lo saque de mamá, ella me lo suele decir a menudo en casa… ya sabes cómo es papá: Mabel, ¿por qué no puedes poner atención, ser ordenada, estudiar, sacar buenas calificaciones, pensar antes de actuar, bla, bla, bla?... ¿Por qué no puedes ser más como Dipper?, se lo que es sentirse el segundo lugar. Y bueno, no son originales, pero a mí me funcionan las palabras de mamá, aunque sí son algo cursis.

–Perdón, parece que no soporto no ser el centro del universo. Creo que me merezco que los tíos te quieran más.

–Dipper… ¿Cómo es que siendo tan listo no te das cuenta?, ellos son dos hombres que apenas han convivido con mujeres estos últimos años, mucho menos con niñas, simplemente no saben cómo comportarse y a veces son una molestia, el otro día estaba sentada con el tío Ford, veíamos una película, estaba comiendo unos nachos cuando de la nada el tío Ford me arrebata el tazón de botanas diciendo que he comido demasiados sólo para después limpiarme el rostro con un pañuelo. Y por si no te enteraste el tío Stan golpeo con su bastón al primer chico que se me había acercado en todo el verano, luego de lo cual agregó una advertencia al recorrido de la cabaña: "cualquiera que coquetee con mi sobrina tendrá suerte si termina como un fenómeno en exhibición dentro de la cabaña". Dipper, no soy la favorita, soy la bebe. Piénsalo, a ti te dejan hacer todo lo que quieras: cazar monstruos, acampar, dormir tarde; pero si yo pongo un pie fuera de la cabaña tengo que contestar un interrogatorio... aunque admito que si mi he aprovechado un poquito.

–Hey, a mí no me dejan hacer todo lo que quiero, Ford me vigila como un halcón, es genial que alguien tenga expectativas sobre mí, pero a veces me pregunto qué quiere que sea… por otro lado Stan, no lo sé, siento que no podemos ser cercanos.

–No pienso eso, creo que él está orgulloso, pero también se siente culpable, eres como el tío Ford de niño… le debe doler ver nuestra relación. Aunque creo que últimamente las cosas están mejorando, ok, digamos su discusión de esta tarde fue terapia de pareja.

Los gemelos sonrieron como un espejo. El rostro de Mabel dejo ir un poco de su sonrisa, veía a Dipper, pero era obvio que no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

–A veces pienso que los tíos Ford y Stan no van a estar contentos hasta que este soltera a los 40 – sentenció la niña pensando una visión de su futuro que no le gustaba nada

–¿Te das cuenta que yo también voy a asegurarme de que estés soltera a los 40, hermanita?

Ambos niños rieron.

–No te atrevas –agregó la castaña mostrando por un instante una fuerte intención asesina y una pequeña arma de efectos no tan pequeños que le había dado Ford para defenderse de los posibles acosadores.

 _GRACIAS POR LEER._


End file.
